The invention relates to a deflection unit for a display tube, which deflection unit comprises a hollow support with a field deflection coil and a yoke ring surrounding said coil.
Such a deflection unit may be used in display tubes for monochrome, color and projection television, data display apparatus and other apparatuses in which a cathode ray tube is used.
Upon energization, the deflection unit deflects electron beams generated in the display tube for forming an image on the display screen of the display tube.
As is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,276, a unit of this type is generally constructed in such a way that the two coils are mounted on a hollow synthetic material support (one on the inner side and one on the outer side) and that the yoke ring surrounds these coils and is fixed because it is secured to the support by means of an adhesive which is present at the base of the yoke ring.
A problem occurring in the known deflection units is that, in operation, these units sometimes produce much noise.